


Bajo el mismo techo

by CaliHalinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baby Liam, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHalinski/pseuds/CaliHalinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cruel jugada del destino.<br/>Un accidente les deja viviendo una vida que no les corresponde.<br/>Stiles y Derek tendrán que saber sobrellevar sus diferencias para vivir bajo el mismo techo.</p><p> </p><p>Versión Sterek de la película del mismo nombre</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es el primer fic que subo en esta plataforma y la primera adaptación de película que hago. Es una película que amo y moría de ganas por verla en versión Sterek, espero les guste y lo disfruten. 
> 
> Con este trabajo no pretendo ofender a nadie y si alguien tiene problemas o se siente ofendido favor de informarme. Se hizo pensando la entretención de sus lectores y seguir alimentando el amor por el Sterek que Jeff Davis se ha encargado de matar. Sobra decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.
> 
> Eso, espero les guste, a leer!

El reloj marcaba las diez y un ansioso Stiles movía la pierna incontrolablemente sin despegar su vista del reloj que había sobre la televisión del living. 

 

Una hora. Una maldita hora de retraso. Increíble, primera cita y se daba el lujo de llegar una hora tarde.

 

Decidió pararse a ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, lo llenó, tomó un sorbo y sintiéndose tonto lo vació en el fregadero, él ni siquiera tenía sed. Solo necesitaba moverse y mantenerse ocupado sino su cabeza estallaría por la ansiedad.

 

Miró su chaqueta y subió corriendo la escalera dispuesta a cambiarse, las chaquetas de cuero no eran lo suyo, pero Scott le había dicho que se la pusiera, que le vendría de maravilla para la ocasión y que luego le daría las gracias. Cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta de su habitación el timbre sonó. Volvió a mirarse la chaqueta y rodando los ojos dejo la idea atrás.

 

Bajo la escalera y suspiró al pararse frente a la puerta, acomodó su ropa y cogiendo aire abrió. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba parado un hombre alto, recién afeitado, profundos ojos verdes, de musculatura fornida, hombros anchos, chaqueta de cuero que marcaba sus brazos, una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su pecho, jeans algo ajustados y botas negras. El chico era bastante, que bastante, era demasiado guapo para ser verdad. Pero ni su atractivo físico compensaba su retraso. 

 

Stiles odiaba esperar.

 

-Hola, soy Stiles, mucho gusto. Tú debes ser Hale. - El chico frente a él asintió ofreciéndole su mano y le dio un leve apretón.

 

-Derek - dijo y luego soltó su mano. - Espero no haber llegado tarde.

 

-Naa... solo… una hora - dijo Stiles sonriendo demasiado grande tratando de ocultar su disgusto, cosa que definitivamente no resulto, solo lo hizo más evidente -Pero Scott me dijo que pasaría, no te preocupes - trató de restarle importancia, ya estaba allí y no quería desperdiciar más tiempo. 

.  
-Si… Allison me dijo que dirías algo como eso - se sonrieron cínicamente el uno al otro, y sin saber qué más hacer Derek con un movimiento de cabeza le indico el camino. 

 

-Claro, vamos - se giró a cerrar la puerta girando los ojos, no llevaban ni dos segundos juntos y ya sentía que su “cita” no acabaría bien.

 

Maldito Scott y su insistencia porque él tuviera un novio...

 

…

 

5 minutos después caminaba hecho una furia hacia la puerta de su casa con teléfono en mano tratando de localizar a Scott. El tal Derek Hale había resultado ser un fastidio. ¡incluso estaba ligando con una chica por teléfono mientras se subían a su Jeep al cual llamó “carcacha”!. Era un idiota.

 

-Hey bro ¿cómo va tu cita? - dijo Scott del otro lado de la línea y Stiles pudo sentir como su rostro ardía furioso.

 

-Fantástica! - respondió con obvio sarcasmo - Solo asegurate de que no le volveré a ver a ver en toda mi vida y la idea de arrollarte con mi Jeep queda hasta acá. Bro - remarcó enfurecido el “Bro”. Una vez que entró cerró la puerta de un portazo y escuchó a Scott reírse desde el otro lado de la línea.

 

…

 

Tendría que haberlo imaginado, Scott era un idiota. Adoraba a Allison pero al parecer no le hacía bien pasar mucho tiempo con Scott, se le estaba pegando.

 

Claro que iba a seguir viéndolo, después de todo Derek era recientemente el “casi hermano” de Allison desde que Chris había empezado una relación con Peter, el tío de Derek, el que por cierto era el único familiar que le quedaba. Últimamente él y la chica eran inseparables. 

 

El moreno no conforme con robarse la película cuando Stiles estaba dando su discurso en la boda de sus mejores amigos comiéndole la boca a una de las camareras de la fiesta, aprovechaba cada instante para meterse con él. 

 

Daba saltos y pequeños gritos cuando sentía como le pellizcaban el trasero, se giraba y allí estaba Derek conteniendo la risa alejándose lo más rápido posible de él sin siquiera disimular. 

 

¡Como lo odiaba!. 

 

…

 

A los meses de haberse casado Allison quedó embarazada. Todo el mundo estaba feliz con la noticia, pero nadie tanto como Stiles. ¡Iba a tener un sobrino!. Desde que se había enterado de la noticia visitaba a Allison mas seguido, le había llenado la casa de regalos para ella y el bebé. Iba a ser el mejor tío de la historia.

 

Solo… había un no tan pequeño y peludo problema. Derek Hale

 

Cada vez que iba a visitar a Allison allí estaba él pegado como lapa a la chica. Stiles comenzaba a pensar que el hobbie del moreno era perseguirle y hacerle la vida imposible. Cada vez que le veía terminaba con dolor de cabeza. Derek no era de hablar mucho cuando había mucha gente alrededor, pero si veía a Stiles en la misma habitación que él, buscaba excusas para fastidiarle, le hacía mucha gracia verle rodar los ojos y alejarse los más posible de él.

 

Cuando el bebé nació fue un hermoso niño al que llamaron Liam. Era un bebé muy tranquilo, le adoraba y trataba de pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Le daba de comer, le cambiaba el pañal, le hacía reír dándole besitos en la barriguita y moría de ternura cada vez que hacía gorgoritos alzando las manos pidiendo que lo tomasen. Stiles odiaba verle llorar, así que cada que el niño comenzaba a llorar él hacía hasta lo imposible para que no siguiera, incluso si hacía falta que se pusiera de cabeza, él lo haría.

 

-No lo malcríes, Allison y Scott te van a matar si luego hace berrinche porque no puede tener lo que quiere - Stiles le asesinó con la mirada.

 

-Tú que te metes Hale, ni creas que no te veo cuando juegas con él. Por cierto, no creo que a Allison le guste la idea de que lo zarandees pretendiendo que es un avión.

 

-Pero si le encanta la adrenalina, ¿no pequeño? - Derek le arrebató a Liam de sus brazos y comenzó a moverlo por el aire simulando que era un avión haciendo un ruidito con sus labios. 

 

-Ten cuidado, acaba de comer.

 

-No pasa nada - seguia moviendose por el aire hasta que lo puso frente a su cara haciéndole gestos. De pronto Stiles estalló en carcajadas viendo como Derek trataba de escupir el poco de vomito que había entrado en su boca alejando al pequeño lo más posible de su cara.

 

-Te lo dije - Stiles le quitó al niño de los brazos y desapareció por la puerta.

 

…

 

Era el primer cumpleaños de Liam y a los flamantes padres se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir todos juntos a buscar la torta de cumpleaños. Todo perfecto, hasta que de vuelta iban los 5 en el auto de Scott; Él manejando, Allison de copiloto mientras que Stiles y Derek a cada lado de la sillita de Liam mirándose el uno al otro queriendo salir corriendo de allí. No por el hecho de que no se cayeran en gracia mutuamente, sino que Allison y Scott parecían haber vuelto a su infancia cantando una ridícula cancioncita imitando chillonas voces de niños pequeños. 

 

Era una verdadera tortura.

 

Stiles y Derek casi salen corriendo del auto apenas Scott aparcó fuera de su casa, no sin antes claro Derek sacar a Liam de su sillita y llevarlo dentro pasando de largo al jardín trasero donde instalaron juegos para los niños que asistirían al cumpleaños. 

 

-¿Quieres jugar pequeño? apuesto que si - le dio un pequeño beso en la suave y nivea mejilla del bebé. - Que conste que eres el único hombre por el que me afeito eh, ni las ni chicas lo consiguen, solo por ti - dejó otro beso en la mejilla del pequeño mientras se subía a un juego inflable con Liam aun en sus brazos.

 

…

 

-Sabes, el otro día llevé a Liam con su nueva pediatra, es tan guapa, sus manos son tan suaves y tiene unos ojos hermosos - Dijo Scott llenando varias copas llenas de vino blanco y entregando una a Stiles.

 

-Oh no no, alto ahí, sabes que no lo haré - tomó un sorbo mirando a Scott con las cejas en alto.

 

-Vaaaamos, ¿por qué no? te vendría bien algo de acción, es buen partido, es simpática, dulce , y… - miró a todos lados antes de continuar para asegurarse de que no viniera alguien. -Es pelirroja, se que tienes debilidad por las pelirrojas, y te apuesto 10 dólares a que es natural, ¿aceptas? - el moreno le guiñó el ojo y el entornó los ojos. 

 

Definitivamente Scott no tenía remedio.

 

-No gracias, ya te dije que pararas con lo de las citas - bebió la copa de un trago dejándola en la encimera.

 

-¿Pero por qué? - hizo un puchero.

 

-Porque eres pésimo arreglando citas Scott, ¿O ya te olvidaste como terminó la última? si no te arrollé con mi Jeep es porque de verdad amo mi Jeep, pero no volverá a pasar. No quiero forzarme a tener una relación, y tampoco quiero que tú me fuerces, estoy bien así, enserio. Los tengo a ustedes y un trabajo que amo, no me hace falta nada mas - le sonrió sincero y Scott lo envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo protector.

 

-Allison, ten cuidado con Stiles, te está quitando a Scott, yo que tu tengo más cuidado ahí eh - dijo Derek a Allison mientras que ambos venían entrando a la cocina, él con Liam en sus brazos dejándolo en su sillita para comer y Allison con unas bolsas en sus manos.

 

-Se que se aman y me encanta verlos juntos ¿Por qué, estas celoso Derek? - dijo Allison con burla mientras que Scott contenía la risa y Derek y Stiles la miraban con una ceja alzada. Stiles iba a responder algo pero Scott le paró.

 

-Okey okey, dejen eso, vamos a hacer un brindis - le pasó una copa a cada uno volviendo a llenar la de Stiles - por los dos chicos favoritos de Liam, salud! - todos chocaron sus copas y Liam que seguía sentado en su sillita mirandolos expectantes con sus hermosos ojos azules comenzó a aplaudir con sus manitas haciendo reír a todos de la ternura. -Salud a ti también campeón - y su padre le pasó un pequeño jarrito con jugo dentro, el cual comenzó a beber feliz.

 

…

 

El cumpleaños fue… interesante. Stiles conoció a varias parejas amigas de Scott y Allison, eran todos muy amables y simpáticos, pero unos más bizarros que otros. 

 

Partiendo por la pareja de Erica y Boyd; él era un chico de piel oscura, alto de aspecto bastante rudo que te inducía respeto, ella era una chica rubia de grandes ojos y cuerpo despampanante, pero cuando comenzó a hablar con ella se dio cuenta que era bastante mandona, y el respeto que le nacía hacia Boyd se fue por el retrete apenas ella le dirigió la palabra. 

 

Ella decía algo y él corría a cumplir con el mandado, además de cuidar a sus dos gemelas de no más de 4 meses que iba cada una en sus respectivas sillas portables, mientras que Erica comía y comía haciendo vida social con otras madres que allí había. Sintió lástima del pobre chico. Más que su esposo parecía su sirviente.

 

Y no sentía lastima solo porque él fuera un chico que su esposa lo mandaba, si hubiera sido al revés también le hubiera dado lástima ella por encargarse de todo mientras que él se desentiende. Pero es que sin querer miraba a Scott y Allison unos cuantos metros más allá, con Liam en sus brazos y los comparaba. 

 

Odiaba las comparaciones, eran odiosas, pero era inevitable. Ellos eran la pareja perfecta, siempre apoyándose el uno el otro, se complementaban tan bien, eran uno solo. El tiempo no parecía pasar para ellos y su amor era tan fuerte y cálido como el primer día. 

 

Tenían una familia hermosa y Stiles les agradecía cada día por dejarle formar parte de ella.

 

Por otro lado Derek había conocido a un chico bastante simpático y bastante guapo, su nombre era Ethan, Derek de inmediato pensó en hacer una jugada y tratar de atacar, no es que estuviera desesperado por meterse en los pantalones de alguien, pero si veía una oportunidad solo la aprovechaba. 

 

Todo iba viento en popa hasta que el chico comenzó a hablar de su pareja. No paraba de hablar como él y su pareja aprovechaban cada instante para tener sexo. El chico le contó que era gay y todo perfecto hasta ahí. Aún podía intentar algo, pero todo se desmoronó cuando el Ethan dijo que últimamente las noches de sexo se habían cambiado por cambiar pañales y alimentar a dos bebés… Ahí fue cuando Derek trató de arrancar lo más rápido que pudo.

 

Stiles salió asfixiado por las preguntas que las mujeres allí dentro le hacían, parecía que se lo comerían vivo por el hecho de que él no quería ser padre, sumándole que: “tan guapo y sin novia”. Estaba cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Solo tenía 25 años, no es que se fuera a quedar solo para siempre, ya habría tiempo, por ahora estaba de lo más bien solo.

 

A lo lejos divisó a Derek conversando con Malia e Isaac. Conocía a ambos porque habían ido al instituto con él y Scott. Quiso reír cuando noto como Malia se agarraba del musculoso brazo de Derek y este la miraba extraño mientras ella le coqueteaba descaradamente enfrente de su esposo que entornaba los ojos. Era tan habitual en Malia, siempre había sido así y él lo sabía a la perfección, aun no olvidaba todas las veces que se le había tirado encima en el instituto insinuándosele mientras salía de los entrenamiento de Lacrosse. Jamás cambiaría, ni siquiera cuando llevaba años de pareja de Isaac. 

 

Se volteo negando y riendo tomando una cerveza de la mesa al lado de la barbacoa, ahí fue cuando conoció a Jackson, guapo de ojos azules, bien vestido haciendo notar el dinero que poseía. Era soltero y no paraba de hacerle ojitos al otro lado de la mesa hasta que se acercó. Gran error, el tipo resultó ser un engreído narcisista que no paro de hablarle de lo genial que era, de todas las parejas que había tenido y que jamás se explicaba por qué siempre terminan dejándolo porque: “o sea mírame, quién podría querer dejarme, cualquiera se moriría por estar conmigo, pero allá ellos, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?”. Y Stiles se fue dejándolo ahí solo. 

 

Luego de horas ayudando a Allison y Scott con el cumpleaños todo salió perfecto. No podía estar más contento. Al momento de apagar las velas los chicos habían hecho que él y Derek se tomaran una foto con Liam luego de apagar las velas, la foto había quedado hermosa y le había dicho a Allison que luego se la mandara para mandar a enmarcarla. Claro cortaría al odioso de Derek y la pondría en el living de su casa en un marco enorme para recordar siempre ese momento. Amaba tanto al pequeño Liam, él no quería hijos propios pero ya tenía un sobrino a quien darle todo su amor.

 

…

 

El tiempo pasó y Stiles y Derek siguieron con su vida normal, claro sin dejar de visitar al pequeño Liam y sus mejores amigos. A todos la vida parecía sonreírles más que nunca. Jamás se hubieran imaginado lo que estaba por venir.

 

Stiles por fin había conseguido una cita con la hermosa pelirroja que iba a comprar todos los días a su pastelería. No pudo contener la sonrisa de enamorado cuando ella le preguntó su nombre argumentando que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba comprando allí nunca había visto una piocha con su nombre grabado, Stiles le preguntó el suyo y por respuesta obtuvo su tarjeta con su nombre y una cita de regalo. Cuando ella salió de la pequeña tienda Stiles podía sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban por la felicidad al otro lado del mostrador, mientras se ganaba una mirada llena de burla de Matt, su mejor cocinero.

 

Derek Hale se encontraba en el mejor momento de su carrera, trabajaba para la mejor cadena televisiva de deportes y amaba su trabajo, siempre se vio en la cima y por fin lo estaba logrando. Todos los días recibía halagos de parte de su jefe y estaba seguro que si seguía así en unas semanas más recibiría su tan esperado ascenso. Todos los años de esfuerzo y lucha por fin estaban dando frutos. 

 

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar a una Lydia en Beacon Hills? 

 

Al parecer, bastante difícil.

 

Comenzó con cinco tarjetas en la mano llamando al número indicado en cada una. Había recibido todo tipo de insultos de parte de novios y esposos e incluso le había contestado una ancianita que claramente NO era la Lydia que él buscaba. 

 

Ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza cuando intentó con la última tarjeta que quedaba en su mano. Marco pero nadie respondió, decidió dejar un mensaje, ya le llamaría luego. Apenas cortó otra llamada entró, una voz grave de un hombre mayor se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

 

-Diga - Se sentó en su cama descalzándose, necesitaba una ducha urgente.

 

-¿Señor Stilinski? 

 

-Sí, soy yo, ¿quién habla? - tomó una toalla y caminó hacia el baño.

 

-Señor, lamento informarle esto pero, ha ocurrido un accidente con el Señor y la Señora McCall necesitamos que… - Dejó de escuchar y de pronto se sintió como dentro de una burbuja, no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor, solo la voz del oficial a través del teléfono, ni quiera se dio cuenta cuando la toalla cayó al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr silenciosas por sus mejillas. ¿Cuerpos? había dicho cuerpos… no, tenía que ser broma... Necesitaba moverse, necesitaba ir a la estación ya.

 

Al llegar a la estación habló con el mismo oficial que le había llamado. Parecía ser el único al que le habían informado ya que no veía a ninguna otra cara conocida allí. Necesitaba a alguien, se sentía tan desprotegido. Necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, sus piernas en cualquier momento le fallarían y caería al suelo. No… Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte.

 

-¿No ha venido nadie más? – Preguntó Stiles al oficial, quien negó.

 

-No señor, nos contactamos con el padre de la Señora McCall pero se encontraba fuera del país – Claro, Chris se había ido con Peter de vacaciones en un crucero y Stiles no sabía la fecha en que llegarían. –No pudimos contactarnos con familiares del Señor McCall – Stiles no pudo evitar apretar sus ojos con fuerza lleno de dolor dejando que las lagrimas corrieran con fuerza por sus mejillas. El recuerdo de su padre y Melisa dolía tanto. Tanto como el primer día cuando sintió que su mundo se desmoronaría, tal como ahora.

 

Negando con la cabeza dijo: -No, su madre… Su madre falleció hace unos años - se mordió el dedo pulgar tratando de controlar el temblor de su mandíbula. – Él solo tenía a Allison, a mí y a… Liam! Liam, ellos tenían un bebe, ¿donde está? ¿Él… - incapaz de terminar la frase volvió a apretar los ojos, era como una pesadilla.

 

-El pequeño está bien, estaba en casa de su niñera, una joven vecina de los McCall. Los oficiales a cargo lo llevaron a SPI - Dijo el oficial.

 

-¿SPI?

 

-Servicio de Protección de Menores, se encargas de casos como el de él. 

 

-Okey – asintió nervioso tratando de calmarse, no quería que se lo llevaran, Liam era lo único que le quedaba y moría si lo apartaban de él. Pero no le quedaba otra que esperar a hablar con el abogado y ver que respuestas obtendría de todo. Se moría de la angustia. –Muchas gracias - Se despidió y fue a la sala de espera, sabía que vendría Derek. Una vez Scott ya le había dicho que por cualquier cosa a ellos serian los primeros en contactar, los del seguro tenían todos sus datos. 

 

Cuando se sentó en la mini sala de espera, sintió pasos apresurados acercarse. Su corazón se apretó cuando vio a Derek parado frente a él, se paró como impulsado por un resorte sin saber qué hacer, solo se quedó parado mirando al pelinegro que apretaba unas llaves fuertemente entre sus manos.

 

Se sorprendió cuando Derek en una zancada acortó el espacio entre ellos y le abrazó fuertemente. Fue ahí cuando se sintió seguro por fin. Se dejó abrazar y se permitió llorar soltando toda la pena y rabia que se había acumulado durante cada segundo desde que había llegado ahí. Podía sentir como mojaba la chaqueta de cuero del más alto pero no le importó, siguió llorando desconsolado sintiéndose resguardado por unos fuertes brazos que le sujetaban. Su llanto paró cuando sintió como el cuerpo al que él se aferraba daba leves sacudidas. Derek estaba llorando pero ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, era su hora de ser el pilar en el que apoyarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :) antes que todo quería dar mil gracias a todos los que comentaron y dejaron kudos en el primer capítulo, me ha dejado muy contenta la recepción que ha tenido el fic, no pensé que llamaría la atención por el hecho de que es una adaptación de una película, pero en serio me han hecho muy feliz, muchas gracias!.
> 
> Por cierto, perdón por la tardanza, pero en la universidad no me dan tregua, así que pido me entiendan si no puedo subir muy seguido :( pero en fin, Les traigo otro capitulo, algo tenso pero espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber, como ya saben se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios o criticas, todo es bien recibido, siempre son constructivas y se agradecen :) 
> 
> Ahora a leer!

Se despertó de golpe desorientado mirando a todos lados. Su pecho se contrajo fuerte cuando se dio cuenta que era la habitación de invitados de la casa de Allison y Scott. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo desesperado, no había sido una pesadilla. Era real, sus mejores amigos ya no estaban y jamás volverían. Se habían ido para siempre.

 

Recordó la noche anterior, el sonido del teléfono y la voz del policía, el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas en la comisaria y el abrazo de Derek. El moreno había insistido en quedarse con él a hacerle compañía, habían decidido ir a dormir a la casa de sus amigos donde el abogado había quedado en ir a hablar con ellos para ver el asunto de la custodia de Liam. Le desesperaba la sola idea de pensar que el pequeño estaba con personas que no conocía, ¿habría dormido bien? ¿Habría comido bien?

Esperaba ansioso que los minutos pasaran rápido para poder ver a Liam pronto, poder cargarlo y darle cariño. ¿Qué sería de su futuro desde ahora, con quien iba a vivir? Seguro le darían la custodia a Chris, era lo más sensato, él era su abuelo. Eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad por el momento.

Cuando bajó ya bañado, un dulce olor le inundó las fosas nasales, claramente venia desde la cocina y se apresuró a ir rápidamente. Se quedó parado en la puerta viendo como Derek dejaba unas cuantas tortitas en un plato sobre la mesa. El moreno sintió una mirada sobre él y enfocó su vista en el castaño que seguía en el marco de la puerta.

 

-Hey, buenos días – Dijo Derek y Stiles por fin reaccionó acercándose a la mesa.

-Buenos días. Se ve delicioso – trató de sonreírle, pero todo quedó en una mueca rara. Derek lo comprendió y lo dejó estar, decidió no decirle nada hasta que el chico quisiera sacar el tema.

-Siéntate, ya traigo el café, seguro tienes hambre – y Stiles quería darle las gracias, de verdad que quería, pero sentía la garganta seca y rasposa que se le hacía difícil decir palabra. –Espero hayas dormido bien, por mi parte, el sofá no era tan incómodo como pensaba. - y nada. Stiles seguía con la vista fija en su café que revolvía como desconectado del mundo.

Tomaron desayuno en silencio. Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, comiendo por inercia, solo porque había que hacerlo. Habían perdido a sus amigos, a sus hermanos… 

Por muy fuerte que se mostrara, a Derek le dolía demasiado la muerte de Allison. Desde que su tío se había juntado hace ya años con el padre de la chica, ellos se consideraban casi hermanos. Ella le había enseñado a levantarse, a sobreponerse de la pérdida de su familia en un voraz incendio del que solo había quedado él y su tío. La morena y su padre los habían acogido como su familia desde el primer día. Ahora con Peter y Chris tan lejos se sentía inevitablemente más solo que nunca. No tenía a nadie.

 

-Yo estoy contigo – subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos color whisky de Stiles que le miraban dándole el apoyo que el moreno en silencio pedía. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta o Stiles solo le había leído la mente? ¿Era eso posible? Le miro con cara de no comprender, pero cuando iba a preguntar algo el timbre sonó y Stiles se paro como si el asiento quemara y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Dejó los restos de comida en la mesa y fue a alcanzar al castaño. 

-Buenos días, usted debe ser el señor M…-

-Stiles! Solo… Stiles, él es Derek Hale – El hombre se aceró a ambos dándoles un apretón de mano en modo de saludo.

– Mi nombre es Richard Johnnson y como ya saben soy el abogado del señor y la señora McCall, por cierto, lamento mucho su perdida, en la firma extrañaremos mucho a Allison, era una gran mujer – Stiles asintió apretando los labios mirando a Derek de soslayo, quien solo asintió dándole una sonrisa apagada.

-Bien, por aquí. –Stiles guió al abogado a la mesa del living donde Derek se sentó a su lado quedando ambos frente al hombre.

-Bueno, supongo que deben tener muchas preguntas. – Dijo el hombre mirando a ambos.

-Si, Liam, ambos estamos pensando él – dijo Stiles mirando intermitentemente al abogado y a Derek quien asintió cruzado de brazos. –¿Qué pasará con él ahora?

-Bueno, ya arreglé su transferencia, la familia adoptiva con quien estaba anoche lo traerá a SPI. Sienten que se adaptará mejor en su propio ambiente… -tanto Stiles como Derek seguían asintiendo a medida que el hombre frente a ellos hablaba - … así que hay que recogerlo y traerle aquí.

-Bien, ¿y quién lo va a hacer? – preguntó Derek preocupado. Stiles le miró frunciendo el ceño como si no entendiera su pregunta. 

-Perdón, ¿Allison y Scott no les hablaron de su custodia? – dijo el hombre como si supiera la cosa más obvia del mundo, claramente extrañado.

-No – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, cuando preparamos su testamento… hablamos de quien cuidaría a Liam… en el caso poco probable que ambos murieran y… dijeron que ustedes… los dos – Richard cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa y les miró con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso solo hubo silencio.

-Disculpe – ambos se abalanzaron sobre la mesa hablando al mismo tiempo sin entender nada. ¿Había dicho ambos? ¿Qué? 

-¿Cómo que a ambos? Ni siquiera somos pareja. –Dijo Derek negando. 

-¿Cómo que juntos? Mire, nosotros no funcionamos juntos, de hecho nos arreglaron una cita hace tiempo pero créame que NO resultó, para nada, ¿nosotros dos juntos? Pff no! – intervino Stiles haciendo aspavientos desesperado porque… ¡tenía que ser una broma!

-Miren, sé que no planeaban empezar una familia así, sé que esto es abrumador y BASTANTE sorpresivo, créanme, yo mismo traté de disuadirlos. No es que tenga algo contra ustedes, ni con los gays, ni nada parecido pero, nunca se ven casos así y… Miren, pueden negarse, hay opciones, porque esto es muy importante. Hay un niño de por medio, uno que conlleva un gran compromiso… 

…

 

Ambos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, Derek al antejardín y Stiles por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio. Necesitaban respirar

¡¿Que carajos había sido todo eso?! 

Ambos se agarraban la cabeza tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si fueran dos leones enjaulados en busca de una salida. ¡Es que tenía que haber alguna! Era imposible que ambos, AMBOS criaran juntos a Liam, ellos ni siquiera eran pareja, ni quiera se llevaban bien, era imposible… 

Stiles optó por sentarse en el pasto del patio, sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a fallar y si se quedaba parado un rato más seguro caería en seco al piso. Trató de regular su respiración evitando que le diera un ataque de pánico, se encontraban en una situación delicada, no podía ponerse a actuar como el débil que creía que era. Era tiempo de actuar firme. Asi reunió toda la fuerza posible y se paró entrando a la casa al mismo tiempo que Derek entraba del otro lado y se sentaban juntos frente a Richard.

-Disculpe, usted dijo que habían opciones, ¿Cuáles serian esas opciones? –Preguntó Derek interesado, Stiles notó el nerviosismo en su voz pero no dijo nada.

-Eh si, está el papá de Allison, Chris. Tambien unos primos de ella que… – Dijo el abogado enumerando con sus dedos, pero el moreno no le dejó terminar.

-¡Perfecto! Chris es perfecto para cuidar de Liam. - Stiles le miró indignado con la boca abierta.

-Disculpe pero Chris ahora ni siquiera se encuentra en el país, aun no he hablado con él, pero según tengo entendido sabe lo de… Allison, pero lo más próximo que puede llegar es dentro de unos días. ¿Qué pasa si cada uno – se apuntó a sí mismo y a Derek con el pulgar- por separado… honrara la voluntad de Allison y Scott… por su propia cuenta?. 

-Los nombraron a ustedes. Pido una audiencia en la corte para darles la custodia temporal… y es todo. Financieramente la hipoteca la cubrirá el estado, pero eso es todo, no tenían mucho ahorrado. -Ambos le dieron una mirada a su alrededor, la casa que a sus amigos tanto amaban, la que tanto les había costado conseguir y mantener, era la casa de Liam, no se la podían arrebatar. – Compraron esta casa como inversión cuando murió la mamá de Allison… pero saben, no hay que adelantarnos ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora concentrémonos en Liam.

-Bien.- ambos hombres frente a Richard hablaron y asintieron.

-Sugiero que ambos se muden aquí en el Ínterin, por Liam. 

Stiles rió un poco creyendo que les estaba tomando el pelo – ¿Que nos mudemos juntos aquí? – preguntó cayendo en cuenta que Richard hablaba bastante en serio.

-Pues… si, por Liam, hasta que decidan qué hacer. Es lo mejor para el pequeño. – Entonces ambos suspiraron pesadamente, se miraron serios y luego asintieron. Harían lo que fuese por su pequeño sobrino. 

…

Stiles miraba algo ido por la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Los niños del otro lado del vidrio se veían tan en su mundo, tan ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se preguntaba la historia de cada uno de los niños que podían divisarse, ¿Cuál sería la razón para que terminaran allí?. Un golpecito en su mano le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se enfocó en la mujer frente a él, la asistente social de SPI, donde se encontraba sentado al lado de Derek, quien le miraba alzándole las cejas indicándole el papel sobre la mesa. Leyó el titulo del papel y lo firmó. 

Apenas el lápiz dejo de tocar el papel, Stiles volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana que daba a una pequeña salita, donde se abrió una puerta y una mujer entraba desde el otro lado con Liam en brazos.

-Allí está.- Se paró veloz y abrió la puerta de la oficina que conectaba con la salita de juegos donde se encontraba el pequeño en brazos de la mujer. –Hola cariño, ven con el tío Stiles. – Se acercó a la mujer y con cuidado tomó a Liam en sus brazos acariciándole la cabeza con ternura y apoyando su frente en la del pequeño aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar como un bebé, sin darse cuenta que del otro lado del vidrio, era Derek quien le miraba ahora con algo de sorpresa, pensaba que si alguien los viera de afuera, juraría que Stiles era el padre del pequeño. 

Los ojos de Derek se llenaron de lagrimas ante la visión pero supo contenerse, en cambio se paró y cruzo la puerta llegando donde estaba Stiles con el niño en brazos.

-Hey, mira quien está aquí – dijo Stiles haciendo que Liam se fijaría en Derek, quien acercó su mano para acariciar la cabeza del pequeño igual como lo había hecho el castaño. –¿quieres ir con él? – Liam alzó sus manitas hacia Derek y el moreno le tomó dejando un beso en su frente de paso, para luego abrazarlo mientras el niño se acurrucaba en su pecho en busca de calor. –Llevémosle a casa. 

…

 

Derek ni siquiera había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Aun no podía creer que todo fuera real, no se podía explicar cómo Allison le había hecho eso, ¿En qué había estado pensando ella y Scott?. 

Bajo enojado la escalera yendo a la cocina sacando una cerveza y cerrando el refrigerador más fuerte de lo normal, le dio un gran sorbo mientras caminaba hacia la sala donde estaba Stiles sentado en un sofá anotando cosas en una libreta, como si sacara cuentas de algo, de paso vio a Liam durmiendo en su cuna-corral en la cocina, donde entraba aire fresco, que por el calor, la casa comenzaba a ser algo sofocante.

-Se nota que no lo pensaron bien, que ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo de pensar bien en todo- dijo aun algo enojado.

-Creo que deberíamos establecer horarios, ya sabes, para vigilarlo, cambiarlo y darle de comer. – siguió anotando ignorando como el moreno se sentaba en el sofá frente a él. –Espera, ¿dijiste algo?.

-Dije que no lo pensaron bien. ¿Scott te dijo algo sobre todo esto? Por que al menos a mí, Allison no me dijo nada. Esto no es el tipo de cosas que simplemente olvidas mencionar Stiles. No es como si estuviéramos un dia charlando con Allison o Scott y me hubieran dicho, “Hey Derek, ¿viste el partido de los Lakers?” O “¿Hey Der, has hablado con mi papá o Peter? Y por cierto, si es que muero, te dejo a cargo de mi hija!” –su tono iba cada vez en aumento hasta terminar gritando lo ultimo elevando los brazos desesperado. Stiles solo suspiró negando. – Está mal, todo esto está mal, ¡así no se hacen las cosas! Menos con un tema así, menos con algo tan delicado como Liam…

-Mira, sabes perfectamente que Allison siempre planeaba todo, somos parte de eso; Un plan. – Stiles parecía más que resignado con todo el asunto, no es que le pareciera bien la idea, pero sentía que mientras más vueltas se le diera, más difícil seria sobrellevar todo. 

Solo había que darle tiempo al tiempo. 

-Entonces explícame su plan, porque no entiendo nada, ¿Debemos vivir en esta casa juntos? ¿Haremos horarios para dormir, o sea que uno no dormirá en toda la noche? Porque esto me parece más un experimento psicológico – Stiles solo le miraba queriendo largarse a reír. El moreno podía ser exagerado, se mostraba tan relajado en unos casos y tan complicado con otros - ¿Qué hay de los gastos? ok, la hipoteca cubre todo, pero ¿y la mantención de la casa? ¿Sabes lo caro que es mantener una casa así? ¡Es gigante por dios!. Está bien, Scott era Veterinario y Allison pertenecía a una firma de abogados, pero yo no gano ni la mitad que ellos ganaban. ¿Y tú, tu vives de hornear pastelitos?.

Stiles le miró indignado dejando lo que estaba haciendo para concentrar toda su atención en él sintiendo como la sangre subía a sus mejillas que ahora estaban rojas por la rabia - ¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto idiota? Y por cierto, tengo un negocio bastante exitoso, me va bastante bien por si no lo sabías.

-¿Ah si? Pues te recuerdo que mantener a un bebe no es como mantener una pastelería.

-No dije que lo fuera, solo…- no pudo seguir hablando porque Liam comenzó a llorar y se paró de inmediato a verlo mientras Derek le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cansado.

-Hey, hola bebé – Stiles se agachó y le comenzó a hacer mimos y caras para que el pequeño dejara de llorar, pero el niño siguió llorando con más ahínco. De pronto apareció Derek a su lado tratando de tomarlo pero el castaño se negó de inmediato – No, no lo hagas, déjalo que se autocontrole, solo déjale.

-¿Qué? – Derek le miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, ¿acaso pensaba dejar que el niño estuviera llorando todo el día hasta que se calmara solo? Oh dios, ¿por qué había aceptado esto?.

-Mira, solo démosle tiempo ¿sí? –Stiles siguió haciéndole caras y diciéndole cosas al pequeño con tal de que se calamara, pero nada funcionaba. Incluso le habían cantado una canción infantil que en sus tiempos era bastante popular, pero nada. –oh, ya sé, quizás solo tiene hambre. –Esta vez él si tomó a Liam sacándolo de la cuna y llevándoselo a su sillita al lado de la mesa de la cocina. Derek se quedó parado mirando la cuna vacía. 

-¿No se suponía que no lo sacaríamos de la cuna?- Pero Stiles le ignoró.

…

Cuando Stiles termino de preparar la comida de Liam, que resultó ser una papilla de raro color que Derek miraba con asco nada disimulado. El castaño se sentó frente a la sillita del pequeño e intentó darle la papilla, lo que quedó solo en un intento porque Liam solo seguía llorando y esquivaba la cuchara cada vez que Stiles se la acercaba a su boquita. 

-¿Por qué no dejas eso? Mira, ni siquiera le gusta, solo le haces llorar más. – dijo Derek aun con la cerveza en la mano dándole el último trago.

-Porque tiene que comer, además, ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en que no le ayude? Me has criticado todo el tiempo, quieres terminar de una vez con todo esto, no ayudas mucho en realidad. – enojado volvió a intentar acercarle la cuchara a Liam.

-No intento convencerte de no ayudarlo, solo quiero lo mejor para él-

-¿ah si? Pues no se nota Derek – Limpió la mejilla de Liam que se había manchado de papilla y siguió con sus inútiles intentos porque el niño comiera.

-Nosotros no somos ellos Stiles, nunca lo seremos. – vio como Stiles apretaba la mandíbula enojado y le miraba con rabia desbordándole por los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Ellos amaba a Liam mas que a nada en el mundo, y entre todas las buenas personas que conocían, incluso por sobre su familia nos escogieron a nosotros, A NOSOTROS Derek. Y yo no los voy a defraudar. –Derek notó como los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas pero se hizo el fuerte y no dejo caer ninguna. Solo ignoró al moreno y le dio una cucharada de papilla a Liam que por fin recibió, pero que terminó escupiendo en su cara quedando lleno de comida. 

De pronto Derek apareció a su lado vaciando un paquete de galletas en la pequeña mesita de plástico sobre la sillita de Liam, las que el peño tomó y se las llevó a la boca feliz parando su llanto de inmediato.

-¿En serio crees que somos lo mejor para él?

Cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse calmado, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar y llorar. En su cabeza parecía todo tan fácil. Pero no, él no estaba hecho para eso, con suerte podía cuidarse de sí mismo y viene Scott y le deja una responsabilidad así de grande. Le echaba de menos, echaba de menos a Scott, a Allison, a su padre y Melissa, si tan solo alguno de ellos estuviera serio todo más fácil.

…

 

El día pasó algo tenso, con Derek solo hablaban a la hora de comer o cambiar a Liam. El pequeño por su parte no había vuelto a portarse mal, de hecho comía y bebía de su jarrito a su hora. 

Ambos hombre no podían quitarse de la cabeza que al otro día seria el funeral. Habían recibió un llamada de Kate, la tía de Allison diciendo que ella se haría cargo del funeral y todo lo que hiciera falta, solo hubo un “pero”, y eso era que la recepción se hiciera en la casa de los McCall donde iría toda la familia de Allison. Stiles obviamente aceptó recordando lo que había mencionado el abogado y bajó corriendo donde estaba Derek. Le contó sobre su pequeño “plan” al que Derek estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, no sin antes ver todos los pros y contras. 

Una vez todo listo, fueron a acostar a Liam para luego ir a dormir, como siempre Stiles en la habitación de invitados mientras que Derek en el cómodo sofá. Apenas recostaron sus cabezas en sus respectivas almohadas quedaron dormidos de inmediato. 

Seria un largo día.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay muchas partes que como se darán cuenta son idénticas a la película, pero siento que si se le cambiaran se desviaría un poco la trama de lo central, mientras vaya avanzando se irán cambiando algunas cosas para que no sea 100% copia de la película. Espero sus comentarios, cualquier critica es bien recibida. Cuídense mucho, saludos!


End file.
